one of the reasons
by A Song Of Agony
Summary: jess comes back to stars hollow, but he has some company. lorelai and jess' comapny start up a plan to get rory and jess back together. will it work or will the relationship be really over?
1. Default Chapter

One of the reasons

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino

Chapter 1: Introduction

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In California

Jess: Daisy, are you sure you want to move?

Daisy: Very, very sure.

Jess: Ok. Where to?

Daisy: Your old home town, Stars Hollow.

Jess: Are you sure? You don't want to move to a place like New York or Chicago?

Daisy: Nope. I want to move to Stars Hollow.

Jess: Fine. I need to make a phone call. (Jess goes over to the phone). Hi Luke.

Luke: Jess? Uhh, hi.

Jess: I need to ask you a favor.

Luke: What is it?

Jess: I'm coming back, and I need a place to stay.

Luke: Jess, I don't think I can let you stay.

Jess: But there's more. Jimmy and his wife new a lady named Carla Hernandez and her daughter, Daisy.

Luke: OH MY GOD!!! YOU GOT DAISY PREGNANT!!

Jess: WHAT?! GOD NO! Luke you're sick!

Luke: Sorry. Keep going.

Jess: I became very close to them. I would protect Daisy like a big brother. But soon Carla was dying. She had had cancer for a while already but it was starting to kill her. She knew she wasn't going to live, so she asked me one day if I would be Daisy's guardian. I said yes. She soon died. After the funeral, Daisy told me she wanted to move to Stars Hollow. And until I find an apartment, I need a place to stay. (Pauses for a moment). Luke? Say something.

Luke: When will you come?

Jess: In about two days.

Luke: Ok. See you then.

Jess: Thanks. Oh, and Luke.

Luke: Yeah?

Jess: Daisy's a hyper child so brace yourself.

Luke: What kind of hyper? Lorelai hyper?

Jess: Bingo. Bye Luke (He hangs up the phone).

============================================================

Luke hangs up the phone and says to himself: 

Luke: I'm screwed.

============================================================

Daisy: What did he say?

Jess: He agreed. But I think I scared him.

Daisy: how?

Jess: I told him you are a hyper child.

Daisy: Ha ha. Jess, can I ask you a question?

Jess: Sure.

Daisy: Is Rory another reason you agreed to move back?

Jess: One of the reasons. Start packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm back!!!!! Let me just say this was just the intro. So I know it wasn't the best. But keep reading it. See ya!

* SMOOCH*


	2. back in town

One of the reasons

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Chapter 2: back in town

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jess and daisy are almost in Stars Hollow.

Jess: Ok, Daisy, try not to be sarcastic.

Daisy: Wait, let me get my notebook.

Jess: Daisy (Sounding serious).

Daisy: I'm just playing with you, keep going.

Jess: Be polite, don't steal, or play any practical jokes.

Daisy: Did you do all those things?

Jess: Yup.

Daisy: Cool. Was it fun?

Jess: Oh yeah. And the looks on their faces were all worth it.

Daisy: How do I have to act around Luke?

Jess: Just be nice to him, and work is a must.

Daisy: Will people accept me?

Jess: To tell you the truth, just give them awhile. Especially because you came with me.

Daisy: ok.

Bus driver: Stars Hollow!

Jess: here we go.

*They get off the bus and see Luke*

Luke: Jess.

Jess: Luke.

Luke: Daisy, hi.

Daisy: Hi Mr. Danes.

Luke: Just call me Luke.

Daisy: Okie dokie. (She said with a smile)

Luke: (To Jess). She is a hyper Lorelai.

Jess: Told you. (People keep starring at Jess). This town sure missed me.

*They walk to the diner*

Luke: So Daisy, you hungry?

Daisy: Very much.

Luke: What can I get you?

Daisy: Cheeseburger with fries and COFFEE! Please.

Luke: Another coffee addict, just what I need. Jess?

Jess: I'll have the same, but with a coke.

Luke: ok.

Jess: I'm going to take the stuff upstairs daisy.

Daisy: yes sir.

*Jess goes upstairs. Lorelai and Rory walk in.*

Luke: Here is your coffee- 

Lorelai: Why thank you Luke! 

Luke: This isn't for you.

Lorelai: For whom?

Daisy: Me. Yeah, coffee! (Drinks the coffee). WOW! This is the best!

Loreali: not fair! How come she gets coffee first?!

Luke: Stop acting like a child, I'll bring your coffee.

Luke: Well, first of all, she was here first, and I know her.

Lorelai: how?

Daisy: Stop. Hi I'm Daisy Hernandez. I just moved here.

Lorelai: With whom?

Daisy: (She says with a smile) Jess Mariano.

Rory and Loreali: What?!

Luke: I guess you want to know the story. Hold on. Jess come down!

Jess: What?

Luke: your food's done and people want explanations. 

Jess: huh.

Daisy: Jess, can I tell them?

Jess: Sure.

Daisy: Ok. Jess and I are getting married. We decided we wanted-

Jess: Daisy!

Daisy: Just kidding. God, Jess, don't have a cow.

Lorelai: But he's eating one! (She and daisy start laughing).

Daisy: Hmm, you're funny.

Lorelai: Thanks. (To Rory) I like her.

Rory: So what's the real story?

Jess: I'm her guardian. Her mom died.

Rory: Oh. I'm sorry.

Daisy: It's ok. Umm, why are people looking at me?

Rory: This is Stars Hollow. The nosy town. I'm Rory by the way.

Daisy: Wow, its-

Jess: Oww, I bit my tongue. Be careful Daisy, you don't want to either.

Daisy: Right.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Lorelai and Daisy have been talking for an hour now.*

Lorelai: I totally agree with you. The oompa loompas are the biggest part of the movie. 

Daisy: I know! I mean they are the ones who actually work on the candy!

Lorelai: Say it sista!

* Rory and Jess.*

Rory: They sure did hit it off.

Jess: Yup. I kinda knew they would. Daisy is very much lot like you guys. I think I scared Luke when I told him Daisy's a 'Lorelai hyper child'.

Rory: (She laughs) you're mean. how you been?

Jess: Good. I just got my GED.

Rory: You should be proud of yourself.

Jess: I am actually. When I agreed to be Daisy's guardian, I knew I had to do it.

Rory: I'm glad you did. (They stare at each other for a moment)

Jess: (Breaking eye contact) Do you want more coffee?

Rory: Umm, no it's ok. I think I'll go home now.

Jess: ok, bye.

Rory: Bye. Mom, I'm going home now, you coming?

Lorelai: Yeah, I'll me right there. Did you see the way they were looking at each other?

Daisy: Yeah, Jess would always talk about Rory.

Loreali: OO, light bulb!

Daisy: What's the idea?

Lorelai: I think we should play match maker, like in the Parent Trap!

Daisy: I am so there!

Lorelai: ok good. We should start tomorrow. You guys can come over to dinner tomorrow night. 

Daisy: sounds good.

Lorelai: I'll go ask Luke. (Walks to Luke) Hey Luke?

Luke: no more coffee.

Lorelai: That's not what I was going to ask.

Luke: Then what?

Lorelai: why don't you guys come over for dinner tomorrow?

Luke: do you remember what happened last time?

Lorelai: yes, but I already got to know Daisy, and Jess was a pain back then.

Jess: (As he passes by) Well I feel loved.

Lorelai: just say yes.

Luke: yes.

Lorelai: cool see you tomorrow at seven. Bye.

Luke: bye.

*Jess and Daisy.*

Jess: all day you have not been working.

Daisy: Really?

Jess: Really, now get to work.

Daisy: Yes guardian sir.

Jess: You're a weirdo.

Daisy: Thank you.

============================================================

Reviews please. J 


	3. dinner

One of the reasons

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Chapter 3: the game starts… NOW!!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

*Luke, Jess, and Daisy are at the Gilmore house.*

Lorelai: hi guys.

L, J, D: hi.

Lorelai: come on in. Rory, they're here!

Rory: Ok.

*Daisy walks into Rory's room.*

Daisy: Wow, you have a lot of books. Do you mind if I borrow one?

Rory: No, go ahead. (She laughs to herself.)

Daisy: What's so funny?

Rory: I just, remembered when Jess came over for dinner, he stole my book.

Daisy: Huh.

Rory: What did you get?

Daisy: Oliver Twist.

Rory: You never read it before?

Daisy: Nope. Can I get Howl tool?

Rory: yeah. You are very much like Jess. That's the same book Jess stole from me.

Jess: I borrowed it.

Rory: Right.

Jess: You know I have that book, right?

Daisy: I know. But I just have this funny feeling when I'm reading this, you're gonna want to read it too.

Jess: You're right. Did your mom cook?

Rory: Nope, Sookie did. Let's get hope you stay this time.

Jess: Very funny. 

*They smile at each other*

Sookie: foods done.

Jess: I'm gonna go sit down now.

Rory: Yeah, me too.

*They both walk away without looking at each other. Lorelai goes up to Daisy.*

Lorelai: What just happened?

Daisy: They were smiling at each other. Did Jess really steal Rory's book?

Lorelai: Yeah. He wrote some notes in the margins.

Daisy: That is so Jess.

Lorelai: I have a plan. I'll tell you later, ok?

Daisy: ok. Let's go eat.

Lorelai: Right behind you.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*They're all eating.*

Sookie: So Daisy, where do you want to go to college?

Daisy: I've always had my heart set on Stanford and Yale.

Rory: I'm just going to start at Yale. What do you want to do?

Daisy: I want to be a teacher for English Literature.

Jackson: So you like to read?

Daisy: I love to read. This food is delicious Sookie.

Jess: I agree.

Lorelai: Yup, and you actually stayed.

Jess: You guys are never going to forget that are you?

Everyone (except Daisy): Nope.

Rory: What other things to you like to do?

Daisy: Besides reading, I like to dance and shop of course.

Rory & Lorelai: Me too!

Luke: Is it just me or has Rory and Lorelai turned into one person?

Jackson: It's not just you.

Luke: Good.

Jess: Hey Daisy, tell them what kind of dancing you do.

Daisy: you just love to tease me about that, don't you?

Jess: It's a hobby.

Daisy: I was a cheerleader in California.

Jess: *singing* _Hey Mickey you're so fine._

*Daisy gets some mashed potatoes and throws it at Jess.*

Rory: Way to go Daisy.

Jess: You think this is funny?

Rory: Very.

*He throws some food at her.*

__

Rory: I can't believe you just did that.

Jess: Oh, believe it.

*Rory grabs some of her food and throws it at Jess.*

Jess: I can't believe you just did that.

Rory: Oh, believe it.

Jess: I'm gonna go wash this off.

Rory: Me too.

*They leave*

Jess: Ladies and gentlemen, Rory Gilmore has turned rebel.

Rory: Shut up.

*They start to pick out the food in their hair. They both reach for the sink at the same time which causes their hands to touch.

Jess: sorry. * Jess looks at Rory* You have food in your hair. *Takes it out.*

Rory: Thanks.

*Lorelai and Daisy are spying on them*

Daisy: Do you think they're going to kiss?

Lorelai: I don't know.

Daisy: I think they're heads are getting closer.

Lorelai: This is so exciting.

Luke: What are you two doing?

Daisy & Lorelai: Shhh.

Daisy: You need to whisper.

Luke: But what are you doing?

Lorelai: Well duh, we're spying.

Luke: Why?

Lorelai: Oye, don't you ever use your brain? We're planning on getting them back together.

Daisy: Like in the Parent Trap.

Luke: You guys are bizarre. * Goes back to the table.

Jackson: What are they doing?

Luke: Spying.

Sookie: Why?

Luke: They're planning on getting Rory and Jess back together.

*Sookie Laughs. Then they hear a loud noise and Lorelai and Daisy come running back to the table. Rory and Jess walk back in*.

Rory: What happened?

Lorelai: I-I fell.

Rory: How?

Lorelai: My napkin fell and I was bending down to get it and I just fell.

Rory: You ok?

Lorelai: Yeah.

*They continue eating. It's about 9:00 when they start to leave.*

Lorelai: Bye. *To jess and Luke*

Daisy: What's your plan?

Lorelai: I'll tell you tomorrow.

Daisy: Ok, bye. *She leaves*

Sookie: You mind telling me what happened in the kitchen?

Lorelai: Well, thney were washing off. Jess looked at Rory and took some food out of her hair. They were just staring at each other. It looked like thewy were going to kiss, but then Daisy and me lost our balance and fell.

Sookie: *she laughhs* We, if you need any help, I'm here.

Lorelai: ok, bye. Bye Jackson. *they leave* Rory?

Rory: In my room.

Lorelai: Did you enjoy this evening?

Rory: Yeah. I really like Daisy.

Lorelai: Me too.

Rory: We should invite hewr to a movie night.

Lorelai: Good thinkinbg missy. So, do you want to eat some leftovers?

Rory: Yes. I am always there for leftovers.

Lorelai: I've taught you well.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

a/n: please send reviews. It would men to me as much as coffee!!! This answer is for Tye, Daisy is 14. 

__


	4. the truth is told

One of the reasons

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Chapter 4: The truth is told.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*In the diner the next day*.

Daisy: Hi Luke.

Luke: Hi.

Daisy: Where's Jess?

Luke: He went to register you into the school. Do you want some breakfast?

Daisy: Yes, eggs, bacon, pancakes, coffee, with a cup of orange juice. Please.

Luke: You sure can eat.

Daisy: Hey Luke.

Luke: Yeah?

Daisy: Remember we told you we were planning on getting Jess and 

Rory back together?

Luke: Yeah.

Daisy: Can you help us?

Luke: Let me think. Ummm… no. 

Daisy: Please. You just got to let me do some things around the diner.

Luke: Like what?

Daisy: Playing music.

Luke: No!

Daisy: Oh, come on Luke.

Luke: No.

Daisy: Please.

Luke: no.

Daisy: Pretty please. I'll give you a cookie.

Luke: You're not going to give up, are you?

Daisy: I never give up. So basically if you keep saying no, I'll keep bothering you.

Luke: Fine. Here's your breakfast.

Daisy: Thank you. Do you still want the cookie?

Luke: No.

Daisy: alrighy then.

*Lorelai walks into the diner.*

Lorelai: Hey. (A/n Rory is at Lane's)

Luke & daisy: Hi.

Lorelai: Blueberry pancakes and coffee please. *Luke leaves*.

Daisy: so what's your plan?

Lorelai: Today is Friday, right?

Daisy: Right. 

Lorelai: that means Rory and I have to go to my parent's house for dinner tonight. And the two of you are coming too.

Daisy: how exactly are we going to get there?

Lorelai: You guys are going to give us a ride there.

Daisy: Ok, now I'm just confused.

Lorelai: I'm going to pretend that the car doesn't work. So, then I'll call Luke and tell him to make Jess give us a ride. And since I have so many gifts for my parents, you are going to have to help us bring the stuff in. Then I'll say that you guys should stay because you're going to have to come back and pick us up anyways.

Daisy: Doesn't Rory have a car?

Lorelai: Uhhh, yeah. I'll just tell Rory that Sookie borrowed my car and that her car isn't working.

Daisy: Risky, but it can work. I was thinking we should play music that describes them.

Lorelai: cool.

Daisy: Luke even agreed to let us play music in the diner.

Lorelai: You're joking right?

Daisy: Nope. But I think it had to do withy the fact that I wouldn't leave him alone. I even offered to give him a cookie, but he didn't want it. But at least he agreed.

*Luke comes back with Lorelai's food*.

Lorelai: did you actually agree to help us?

Luke: I'm just letting you guys do stuff around the diner.

Lorelai: Why that is very thoughtful of you Lukey. 

Luke: First of all, Daisy wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes, and second don't call me Lukey.

Lorelai: But you know you like it.

Luke: Whatever. 

*He walks away. Jess walks into the diner*.

Jess: hey.

Daisy: Hi. So, I'm in.

Jess: Yup.

Daisy: And you-

Jess: Yes I did everything right. Trust me.

Daisy: Ok. *whispering to lorelai*. I'll see you tonight.

Lorelai: Ok.

Daisy: Jess, I'm going to the library.

Jess: bye.

*Later that night*

Lorelai: Rory, can you get the gift in the kitchen. I'll go start the car.

*Lorelai runs to the car and sits in it. She then called to Rory*.

Lorelai: Rory, the car won't start!

Rory: Where's your car?

Lorelai: Sookie had to borrow it. 

Rory: Now what?

Lorelai: I'll go call Luke. I'll be right back.

Rory: why don't you use your cell phone?

Lorelai: *Trying think of a lie* because…. I forgot in the jeep.

Rory: Then just use- *But before Rory gets to finish, Lorelai runs back into the house*.

Lorelai: *to herself* that was close. *She calls Luke*

Luke: Luke's.

Lorelai: HI Luke. I need a favor.

Luke: What is it Lorelai?

Lorelai: Can you make Jess give us a ride to my parents' house?

Luke: What about your car?

Lorelai: Sookie has it.

Luke: What about Rory's car?

Lorelai: I told her it wasn't working.

Luke: You mean you lied to her?

Lorelai: yes.

Luke: so her car really works?

Lorelai: Yes.

Luke: This is part the plan, huh?

Lorelai: Wow! You are really smart. Are you going to ask Jess?

Luke: Yeah, he'll be right there.

Lorelai: Thank you Lukey. *She hangs up before he says anything. She walks back outside*.

Rory: what did he say?

Lorelai: he's sending Jess over.

Rory: Jess?

Lorelai: Yeah, why?

Rory: Nothing.

Lorelai: Ror that nothing meant something.

Rory: Mom, no it didn't.

Lorelai: Rory?

Rory: Hmm?

Lorelai: Do you still like Jess?

Rory: No, of course not.

Lorelai: Are you sure?

Rory: Yes. Very sure. Oh, look he's here. That was fast.

Lorelai: Yup. Let's get the stuff out of the car.

*Jess and Daisy get out of the car*.

Jess: I don't know why you wanted to come.

Daisy: Because I love spending time with you.

Lorelai: Hi guys.

Jess: Do you need help?

Lorelai: Yes please.

*they put everything in the car, and drive off. Daisy keeps playing with the stereo.*

Jess: Will you stop doing that?

Daisy: You are such a temper head. The White Stripes, I love them

*the song I just don't know what to so with myself comes on*.

__

I just don't know what to do with myself, I don't know what to do with myself, planning everything for two, doing everything with you, and now that were through, I just don't know what to do

I just don't know what to do with myself, I don't know what to do with myself, movies only make me sad, parties make me feel as bad, cause I'm not with you, I just don't know what to do, like a summer rose, needs the sun and rain, I need your sweet love, to beat love away

Daisy: I love this song. Don't you just love this song Jess? I know I do.

*They finally reach the house*

Lorelai: Can guys help us take the stuff in?

Jess: sure.

*they all go up to the door. Lorelai rings the bell*

Maid: Hello I'm Carmen. Please come in.

Emily: Hello girls how are you- I didn't know you were brining company.

Jess: We're not staying. We just dropped then off, and helped them bring the stuff in.

Emily: Oh.

Daisy: *she whispers to Jess* Jess, I need to use the bath room.

Jess: You're gonna have to wait until we get back to the diner.

Daisy: But I really have to go.

Jess: Well ask. 

Daisy: Ask for me.

Jess: NO. 

Daisy: please.

Jess: no.

Daisy: please.

Jess: NO.

Daisy: ugh, fine. *she turns to Emily*. Mrs. Gilmore, do you mind if I could use the bathroom? I'll completing understand if no.

Emily: Don't be silly, of course you can use the bathroom. Carmen can you please show-

Daisy: My name is Daisy.

Emily: Daisy to the bathroom.

Daisy: Thank you. I'll be right back Jess. *She follows the maid*.

Emily: You know her?

Jess: I'm her guardian. *Richard walks into the room*.

Richard: Hello everyone. *He then sees jess*. You brought company?

Jess: NO, I just dropped them off. I'm waiting for someone in the bathroom.

Richard: Oh. Rory, I have a book that might interest you. Brave New World by Aldous Huxley.

Jess: Brave new world, that's a very interesting book.

Richard: You've read it before?

Jess: Yes.

Rory: Yeah grandpa, Jess loves to read.

Richard: Who's your favorite?

Jess: I really like Hemingway.

Richard: He is very talented. But Rory isn't very fond of him.

Rory: I am not fond of him.

Jess: That means you don't know real talent.

Rory: You shouldn't be talking. You don't like Ayn Rand. 

Richard: You don't like? How come?

Jess: She's just an insane, political lover. 

*Daisy comes back and sees the book*.

Daisy: ooo, brave new world.

Richard: and who are you?

Daisy: I'm Daisy. I'm here with Jess he's my guardian.

Richard: Well, nice to meet you.

Daisy: You to Mr. Gilmore.

Jess: Well, we should go now.

Lorelai: No, you can't go!!! *she yelled*

Jess: Why?

Lorelai: Because we're going to need a ride home.

Jess: I'll come back.

Richard: I agree with Lorelai, you should stay for dinner. Right Emily?

Emily: Right. *With a forced smile*.

Jess: Are you sure?

Emily: Yes. Now, let's all go to the table.

*They all sit down and start to eat*.

Richard: SO, Jess what do you do?

Lorelai: *whispering to Rory*. You're not even dating him, and he still asks questions.

*Both Lorelai and Rory are scared on what Jess might say*.

Jess: Well, to be honest with you, sir, (A/n: remember Jess is a changed man) I only help my uncle with his diner. You see I never really taught why I should have an education.

Richard: How is that?

Lorelai: Dad!

Richard: I'm just asking why.

Rory: But you don't need to dig into his personal life.

Richard: I'm just curious on what kind of person he is. I mean, aren't 

the two of you dating?

Rory & Jess: We're not dating.

Richard: Oh. I'm for jumping to conclusions like that Jess.

Jess: It's ok. And to answer your question, I just never had the support I needed. Even when I moved to Stars Hollows, and I found that people to believe in me, I couldn't seem to change. 

*Both Lorelai and Rory are looking at jess, as if he was a different person*.

Daisy: But…

Jess: But I moved to California for a little while where I received my GED. 

Richard: don't you want to attend college?

Jess: I never thought about it, but if I did I wouldn't be able to afford it.

Richard: If you want to attend college, I would be glad to help.

Jess: That's not necessary.

Richard: Think about it. Plus you seem like a very bright boy.

Jess: Thank you.

Lorelai: Rory, I'm scared. This isn't the Jess we know. Maybe he's been brainwashed! *She gasps*

Emily: Lorelai, for once can you please act your own age.

*Lorelai holds back laughter*.

Richard: How old are you Daisy?

Daisy: I'm 14.

Emily: So you're just entering high school?

Daisy: Yes.

Richard: Have you been thinking about colleges?

Daisy: I have. I've been thinking about Stanford and Yale.

*Richard and Emily's eyes both widen when they hear her say Yale*.

Lorelai: I knew that was gonna happen.

Richard: Why those two schools?

Daisy: Those two are very good schools. And I know I'll succeed in one of them.

Richard: I attended Yale myself, and Rory is about to start there.

Daisy: So I've heard. You should be very proud.

Richard: We all are. 

Emily: How come you live with Jess?

Daisy: *Looking at her hands* My mom was dying of cancer, so she asked Jess to be my guardian.

Emily: Sorry. I guess we are digging into your personal life.

Daisy: It's ok. *Everyone is silent for a moment*.

Lorelai: Hey mom, can I name my food?

Emily: Lorelai you are so immature.

Lorelai: But you know you just love my immaturity.

*They continue eating and talk about books, to school, and being introduced to Lorelai's food. Now they are leaving*.

Emily: Lorelai that boy, Jess, is not that bad of a person. He's changed since the last time I met him.

Lor: you're not the only one surprised. *Richard is talking to Jess*.

Richard: it was a pleasure to meet you

Jess: Same here.

Richard: And I would like it if you would join us for dinner again. Right Emily?

Emily: Right. You and daisy.

Jess: Thank you.

Rory: bye. *They leave. Once they're out side Lorelai pinches Jess' arm*.

Jess: Ow. What was that for?

Lor: I was just making sure you were real.

Rory: Were you totally serious back there?

Jess: Yeah. Your grandpa is a very interesting person. *Rory pinches him too*. Ow. Now why did you do that?

Rory: I wanted to make sure you were real too.

Jess: Big surprise I am. *They all get into the car. Jess starts driving*.

Rory: are you going to think about college?

Jess: I don't know.

Rory: You should.

Lor: I agree. *Jess just shrugs. Then Daisy pinches Jess*.

Jess: What is it 'Pinch Jess Day'?

Daisy: No, it just looked fun when they did it.

*Rory and Lorelai both giggle. Daisy starts to play with the stereo again*.

Jess: Are you gonna start that again?

Daisy: I'm just looking for the right song. *The song Guns of Brixton by The Clash comes on.*.

Rory: Good choice.

Daisy: Yup. You got to love The Clash. *They soon arrive at the diner*. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

Jess: her and her bladder.

Luke: hey jess?

Jess: Yeah?

Luke: Why did Daisy want to move?

Lor: Daisy's the one who wanted to move?

Jess: Yup. Once everyone found out about her mom having cancer, they treated her like glass. Her friends were getting mad at her for not going to practice or hanging out with them. Everything was going shitty for her.

Lor: SO none of her friends knew about her mom?

Jess: Nope. 

Rory: So she lost all her friends?

Jess: yup

Luke: That sucks. *No one notices that Daisy has been listening to the conversation*.

Daisy: Yup, it does suck, but don't worry I'll live.

Jess: Daisy.

Daisy: Hi jess. Are you telling stories? Maybe later we can sit around a fire and sing songs. Why did you tell them Jess? *He doesn't answer* I'm waiting for an answer Jess! Come on answer me!

*Everyone in the diner is looking at them*.

Jess: Daisy calm down.

Daisy: Calm down?! How can I calm down when you promised not to tell anyone!

Jess: Let's talk about this upstairs. Go up, I'm be right there.

Daisy: Fine! *She storms up the stairs*. 

Jess: Can you guys not tell anyone about what I told you? *they all nod*. Thanks, I'll be right back. *he goes upstairs*. Daisy?

Daisy: How could you?! Do you want me to get the dictionary out and define secret for you?!

Jess: Daisy stop yelling. Look-

Daisy: Let me guess 'I'm sorry'. Do you know why I didn't want people to this? It's because I knew they would try to comfort me, and then they'll treat me like some breakable thingy. Every second all I would hear will be 'are you ok'. 

Jess: Luke wanted to hear.

Daisy: and what did you ask Lorelai and Rory if they wanted to know too?

Jess: They were sitting with us. Plus they won't tell anyone. I trust Rory.

Daisy: That's why we came here, isn't it?

Jess: What?

Daisy: Rory. I know you said she was one of the reasons, but I think she's all of the reasons.

Jess: That's not true.

Daisy: I think it is. You are in love with her.

Jess: That's enough. *And by the look on his face, she knows she should stop*.

Daisy: Sorry that was uncalled for.

Jess: I'm sorry.

Daisy: I know. I'm still mad though.

Jess: I know.

Daisy: I'll be in my room. Goodnight.

Jess: goodnight. *Jess goes back downstairs*.

Luke: Is everything ok?

Jess: a little. She'll still be mad tomorrow, but she'll get over it.

Lor: We won't tell anyone.

Rory: We promise.

Jess: Thanks.

Lor: We should go.

Rory: Bye.

Lor: See you guys in the morning. *They leave*.

Jess: Want me to help you close up?

Luke: Sure.

Jess: Thanks Luke.

Luke: For what?

Jess: Letting us live with you.

Luke: Your family. Jess?

Jess: What?

Luke: Do you like Rory?

Jess: You can say that. *And the tone in his voice, Luke can tell he doesn't want to talk about it*.

Luke: at least I know the truth.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/n: I'm sorry I took forever to write this chapter. I know it's long. But reveiws please. But nothing harsh. Bye!! :

__

  



	5. cry it all out

One of the reasons

I do not own Gilmore girls

Chapter 5: Cry it all out

////~////~////~////~////~////~////~////~////~////~////~//

*The next morning. Daisy is sitting the counter. She has her headphones on and is reading Oliver Twist. Luke and Jess keep glancing at her, but she just ignores them. Rory and Lorelai walk in and sit at a table*.

Jess: Hi.

Lor: Hi.

Rory: Hey. *She looks at Daisy* How has she been?

Jess: I have no idea. She's been ignoring everybody. All she did was order her food, then she put on her headphones and started reading. She's been ignoring us all morning.

Lor: She's definitely not over yesterday.

Jess: You said it. So, what'll it be?

Lor: Blueberry muffin and coffee.

Rory: I'll have the sane.

Jess: OK. *He leaves*.

Lor: Do you think we should talk to her.

Rory: I don't know. We should ask Jess. Or maybe we should invite her to our movie night tonight.

Lor: Great idea. *Jess comes back with their food*. Hey Jess?

Jess: What?

Lor: Do you mind if Daisy comes to our movie night tonight.

Jess: It's fine with me, but you have to ask Daisy.

Lor: Ok. *He leaves*. Go ask her.

Rory: You ask her.

Lor: it was your idea.

Rory: Fine. *She sticks her tongue at Lorelai, and walks up to Daisy and taps her on the shoulder*. Hi Daisy.

Daisy: *Takes her headphones off* Hi.

Rory: Who are you listening to?

Daisy: 50 Cent.

Rory: Cool. *Babbling* I wad wondering, well my mom and me, not just me, I mean it was my idea, but my mom agreed too, and we want you, would like you to come to our movie night.

Daisy: You don't have to invite me.

Rory: But we want you to come. You're a fun person to hang out with.

Daisy: I'll have to see with Jess.

Rory: We already asked him, and he said it was fine.

Daisy: Ok, when should I be there?

Rory: 6:30.

Daisy: Ok.

Rory: Bye.

Daisy: Bye.

*She watches as Rory goes back to her table. She then gets her stuff and goes up to Jess*.

Daisy: It's already starting. I'm be upstairs.

*Jess has a sad expression on his face. He goes and sits at the counter*.

Luke: You ok?

Jess: I'll be alright.

Luke: What did she say?

Jess: It's already starting.

Luke: What did she mean by that?

Jess: Lorelai and Rory invited her to their movie night.

Luke: OH. *Which meant he understood what he meant*.

Jess: Yeah. *Looks around the diner*. Well, better get back to work.

*Later that night at the Gilmore house. Rory and Lorelai are waiting for daisy. The door bell rings, and Rory gets up to get it*.

Rory: HI.

Daisy: hi.

Rory: Come on in. *daisy goes into the house*.

Lor: Hey Daisy. Welcome to our 'Molly Ringwald movie night'. We have Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, *Imitating movie* "Oh sexy girlfriend" and the Breakfast Club. We also have candy, candy, pizza, candy, coffee, and oh yeah candy.

Daisy: Can never have too much candy.

Lor: That's my motto.

*The phone rings*.

Rory: Hello?

__

Chris: Hey you.

Rory: *Smiling* HI dad. How are you?

__

Chris: Good you?

Rory: Never been better.

__

Chris: That's good. I just wanted to call and say hi, so I'll talk to you later. Love you.

Rory: Love you too dad. Bye.

Lor: What did your dad say?

Rory: He just called to say hi.

Lor: Cool. *Getting excited* Let's get this show on the road.

Daisy: *To Rory* Your mom and dad are divorced?

Rory: No. They never got married. My mom was 16 when she had me. So basically she wasn't ready to tie the knot just yet.

Daisy: My mom and dad were divorced since I was 2.

Rory: But you talk to your dad?

Daisy: Yeah.

Rory: How come you don't live with him?

Daisy: *laughing slightly* He isn't the best parent ever. Jess is a better parent than my father. And I know that's hard to believe.

Rory: *smiling* I have to agree.

Daisy: I'm happy living with Jess. Hey, I'm even used to Luke already.

Lor: Will you guys be quiet. The movie is about to start.

Daisy: Which movie?

Rory & lor: Pretty and pink. *Lorelai starts to giggle*.

Rory: It's always Pretty in Pink first. 

Daisy: I think John Hughes had a thing for Molly Ringwald. 

Rory: I agree.

Lor: Me to.

*They all start eating and watching the movie. They are now watching the last movie, Sixteen Candles. It's about to finish. They're watching the part where Sam and Jake are about to kiss*.

Lor: I love that kiss.

Rory: It's so passionate.

Daisy: Very romantic.

R, L, D: Uhhh. *they all start laughing*.

Lor: *smiling* I love this movie.

Rory: Me too.

*They look at each other and smile*

R & L: "Oh sexy girlfriend". *They start to laugh hysterically*

Daisy: You guys sure think a like.

Rory: Yup.

Lor: Mother like daughter. *They look at each other and smile again*.

R & L: "Automobile?" *They start laughing again*.

*Daisy just looks at their mother/ daughter relationship. She starts to feel tears in her eyes, and she gets up*.

Daisy: *Fighting back tears* I'm gonna go know.

Lor: Are you sure?

Daisy: Yeah. Bye.

L & r: Bye.

*Once she's out the door, she hears them again. She starts to run and cry at the same time. Not looking at where she's going at, she bumps into someone*.

Daisy: *Crying* S-s-sorry.

Jess: Daisy what's wrong?

Daisy: *Trying to hide her face* Where did you come from?

Jess: I was at for a walk, and then I bumped into you? Why are you crying?

Daisy: *Bursting out crying* I miss her so much Jess.

Jess: *Hugging Daisy* I know you do.

Daisy: *Between sobs* Just watching Rory and Lorelai, I just couldn't control my self.

Jess: Come on let's go back to the diner.

*They go back to the diner. Once they get there, they go straight upstairs*.

Daisy: *Not crying as much* thank god there was no one downstairs. Where's Luke?

Jess: He went to Doose's. *He pauses* I guess you want to be alone right?

Daisy: I just want to go to sleep. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday.

Jess: It's ok. *He kisses her forehead* Night.

Daisy: Weird huh?

Jess: Oh, yeah.

Daisy: *Giving a little smile* You'll get used to it. At least you don't have to change my diapers.

Jess: *laughing a little* True. Goodnight.

Daisy: night.

*Daisy changes in to her pajamas and goes to sleep while crying silently*.

**************************

Reviews please. :!


	6. school, dancing, and beat her good! pt1

One of the reasons

I do not Gilmore girls. 

Chapter 6: School, dancing, and beat her good! Pt.1

///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`///`//

*At the Gilmore house*.

Lorelai and Rory are dancing around to the song 'I'm the man who murdered love'.

Lor: *looking at her watch* For being 8:30 in the morning, I feeling hyper.

Rory: Me too. I haven't had coffee either.

Lor: I think it's because we're going to Yale today.

Rory: Yup, let's go to Luke's I'm hungry.

Lor: You are so my daughter.

*once they reach Luke's, they're singing Manic Monday by The Bangles*.

Lor & Rory: _'It's just another manic Monday, wish it was Sunday, cause that's my funday, my I don't have to run day, it's just another manic Monday!!'_

Luke: *annoyed* Will you guys stop singing.

Lor: *To Rory* it's definitely a manic Monday for him. *They sit at a table* watch this. Oh, Jessie-boy, come over here.

Jess: Don't ever call me that again.

Lor: But it's such a great name, Jessie-boy.

Jess: If you call me that one more time, I'll turn into Luke, and I won't give you coffee.

Rory: *Trying to hide a smile* Will you wear a backwards cap? 

Jess: *annoyed* To you guys want coffee?

Lor: Yes.

Jess: Then don't call me that.

Lor & Rory: Party pooper.

Rory: Where's Daisy?

Jess: School.

Lor: I guess you're not the only one going to school.

Jess: You're going to Yale today?

Rory: Yup.

Jess: cool,

Lor: *Beaming* I know isn't it.

Jess: *To Rory* She's more excited than you.

Rory: I know.

Lor: *Grinning* Hey apron-boy, aren't you going to take our orders?

Jess: I thought I told you not to call me anything.

Lor: no, you said not to call you Jessie-boy, not Apron-boy.

*Lorelai and Rory start laughing. Jess rolls his eyes. He then starts to smile cause of an idea he thought* 

Jess: *smiling* So can I take your order?

Lor: *Giggling* Chocolate chip pancakes with coffee.

Rory: *Giggling too* Eggs, bacon, with toast and coffee.

Jess: Coming right up.

Lor: Bye apron boy. *They start laughing again*.

*Jess is getting their coffee. Instead of getting them regular coffee, he gets them decaf*.

Luke: You know that's decaf?

Jess: I know.

Luke: (Chuckles) This is gonna be good.

*Jess takes their coffee to them*.

Jess: Here you go.

Lor: Thank you apron-boy. *they take a sip then they start gagging*.

Jess: *Smirking* Enjoy.

Luke: *Smiling* hope my employee is being kind to you. *Lorelai opens her mouth to respond but Luke cuts her off* He is? Good. Enjoy. *Walks away laughing*

Rory: *Disgusted* This is your entire fault. 

Lor: *Pretending to be hurt* Fine blame it on your poor mother.

Miss Patty: Hello girls.

Lor: Hey Patty.

Rory: Hi Miss patty.

Miss Patty: I am holding a dance contest. *hands them a flyer* You two should join.

Lor: *Chuckles* We are not dancers.

*Jess who heard their conversation goes to their table with regular coffee*

Jess: I think the two of you have learned your lesson. *To Miss Patty* Can I have one of those?

Miss Patty: *Surprised* You want to participate?

Jess: No, it's for Daisy.

Miss Patty: She is a very darling girl. Here you go.

Jess: Thanks.

*It's the afternoon and Daisy is back from school*.

Daisy: *Sits at the counter* Hey.

Jess: Hi.

Daisy: Can I have a glass of water, please.

Jess: *Gets her the water* You know you don't have to ask, you can just get it your self.

Daisy: I know, it's just fun to boss you around.

Jess: *shaking his head* You're mean.

Daisy: *sighing* I get it from you.

Jess: *Gets the flyer* Here.

Daisy: *Her eyes blaze with excitement* _Gracias Dios._

Jess: You must be really excited if you're speaking Spanish.

Daisy: I always speak Spanish. It's in my blood.

Jess: But you haven't been speaking Spanish.

Daisy: Because no one knows Spanish… I think. Where did you get this?

Jess: Miss patty.

Daisy: This is so cool. Tomorrow is the audition thing-y. Come with me to sign up right know.

Jess: Hold on. *To Luke* I'll be right back Luke.

Luke: Where are you going?

Jess: Daisy has to sign up for the dance contest.

Luke: Ok. *Thinking why would someone participate in the town's events*.

*They leave. Once they get there Jess sees Dean's sister, Clara*.

Jess: That's Dean's sister.

Daisy: *Looks at her* Bag boy Dean?

Jess: Yup. His sister is really annoying. *Stretching the 'really annoying part'*.

Daisy: You're exaggerating. 

Jess: Wish I was.

Daisy: Hi Miss Patty.

Miss Patty: Hi there dear. Are you here to sign up?

Daisy: *Nodding* Yes.

Miss Patty: Here is the sign up sheet. And don't forget to bring your own music.

Daisy: Ok. *Signs up* Bye Miss Patty.

Miss Patty: Bye dears.

*They leave*

Jess: She's freaky.

Daisy: *Hits him on the arm* I like Miss Patty.

Jess: You like everyone.

Daisy: No I don't.

Jess: Who don't you like?

Daisy: George Bush.

Jess: But you don't know him.

Daisy: I know him through newspapers and television.

Jess: You only know the political him, not the Texas him.

Daisy: That was stupid.

Jess: I get it from you.

Daisy: Do you like George Bush?

Jess: I don't know him.

*They enter Luke's*

Daisy: You know who else I don't like?

Jess: who?

Daisy: *Folding her arms* I don't like the annoying Jess.

Luke: I agree.

Daisy: Thank you.

Jess: How in the hell did we start this conversation.

Daisy: *Shrugs* Beats me. Time for homework.

*The next day. Daisy is coming back from the tryouts*

Daisy: *Moving her arms around* You were not exaggerating.

Jess: Told you.

Daisy: *Frustrated* I felt like getting tape and closing her mouth shut!

*People look at her* Sorry.

Jess: I feel your pain.

Daisy: She was like *imitating Clara* My big brother Dean and his wife, Lindsay are coming to see me dance, Your name is Daisy, aren't you embarrassed you were named after a duck. *Jess starts to laugh* Why are you laughing?

Jess: *laughing* You were named after a duck.

Daisy: *glaring at him* It's not funny.

Jess: *Stops laughing* Sorry. Besides Bag boy's annoying sister, how it go?

Daisy: *smiling* Great. It felt good dancing again. It was fun. *Her smile fades* Except with Clara yapping on and on and on. You know the saying 'break a leg'?

Jess: Yeah.

Daisy: I felt like telling her 'Break your jaw, seriously do it'.

Jess: So then Dean's coming?

Daisy: Yup.

Jess: Do me a favor, *Smirking* beat her good.

Daisy: You got it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

a/n: hi. This was part 1. Hope you liked it.


	7. Begining of a New Life pt1

One of the Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter: Beginning of new life. Pt. 1

A/n: It has been years since I have updated this fic, but now I'm back. However, I am going to jump right into season five. Even though, that season has already ended, I am going to start from there: you know the part where Rory sleeps with Dean. So right now, you are going to get the 'previously on Gilmore Girls' of what happened in season four. And if I just confuses you, sorry, but you should read anyways. So, here goes. Another thing I must add, Jess has really changed. you'll see a more mature Jess in this story.

Okay so I think I am going to do with this story is jump to the end basically because I don't really like it. I think I am going to do another story that is similar to this one but better. So I am still deciding what to so with this story so I might do what I said before but don't know yet.

_**Previously on Gilmore Girls**_

"I was wondering Jess, if we could have lunch, I would really like to discuss some matters with you," Richard said

"Um, sure," Jess said.

"Chilton?" Jess questioned.

"I think it would be suitable for her. Great environment, and with me, I know she can get in, hands down," Richard told him.

"So let me guess, you have to go to Friday night dinners too?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually looking forward to it. I like your dad," Jess told her.

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"You nervous?" Jess asked Daisy, as they stood in front of Chilton.

"Oh, yeah. This place is huge. Reminds me of Hogwarts," Daisy announced, looking at the school building.

"It does," Jess agreed.

"Daisy, right? I'm Anna Harris," Anna greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Daisy smiled.

"So, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Daisy said.

"Great. Follow me," Anna said as she walked to her friends.

"First day of Chilton. Was it hell?" Rory asked.

"Nope. It was great," Daisy answered.

"Really," Rory said, surprised.

"So, which apartment did you like?" Jess asked.

"I like the one on Maple," Daisy told him.

"Maple it is," Jess said as they went back to the diner.

"Got one more box," Daisy announced as she went back to the truck outside of the Apartment building.

"Just want to say, thanks Luke. Not only for helping me get an apartment, but for everything," Jess told Luke.

"No Problem," Luke said as he gave Jess a pat on the back.

"Tom, I have a new worker who is going to help around here," Lorelai said.

"Ok. Jess, you can start tomorrow," Tom said after filling in Jess on what he will be doing.

"Thanks Tom," Jess told him. Right before he was about to leave the Inn, he saw Dean glaring at him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Name's Chris Draven," a tall brown haired boy said.

"Daisy Hernandez," Daisy smiled.

Chris leaned into her ear and whispered, "I like the way you move with those hips," and walked away smirking, leaving a jaw opened Daisy behind.

"He's a sophomore. My sister, Rosemary, says he already thinks he's the "King of Chilton" because he went out with a senior last year," Anna told.

"And he usually gets want he wants," Carla added. Daisy watches Chris, who winks at her, pass by.

"So, Daisy. Want did you pick for your sport?" Emily asked.

"Soccer," Daisy answered.

"Wow, that's impressive," Emily said.

"She's also a Cheerleader," Jess smirked.

"That's great Daisy," Emily exclaimed. "It's good you have school spirit,"

"Yup. Go team go," Daisy smiled.

"Is it just me or is there more passion going on with Rory and Jess," Lorelai said.

"Lot's of passion, so that means we need to think of some more plans," Daisy said.

"Why the hell did you leave Jess?" Rory asked.

"I needed to. Not only was I not good enough for you, but I was a screw up," Jess told her.

"Oh, my god! How can you say that you were not good enough for me?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Because you deserved better! Someone who was actually going to have a life!" Jess exclaimed.

"I felt like crap when you left. I felt used, you treated me like trash," Rory told him coldly.

"I treated you like trash?! Unbelievable! I tried to make our relationship work. How was it that I treated you like trash, huh? When I didn't call because I got stuck at work? Let me ask you this? What about you? You didn't once treat me like crap too? Remember the time when I went to dinner with you, and I had a black eye? How do you think I felt when you just assumed I got into a fight with Dean?" Jess asked fuming.

Rory stayed silent and he continued, "I felt like crap because my girlfriend couldn't even trust me. Remember Thanksgiving? It seems that Dean wanted to fight me with me, but I didn't because I cared too much about you. There are more reasons, but I really don't want to get into right now," Jess replied angry.

He was about to walk away when she stopped him. "What about the party? That's when you crossed the line. I hated it how you yelled at me," Rory said, angry as well.

"I was upset. I admit, I did treat you pretty crapy right there, but you're not really peachy when you find out you have flunked out of high school. Plus, that's when I really realized that I needed to get out of your life. And like I said before, I wasn't good enough for you. And I wanted you to have a better life because I cared about you and I also loved you. I still do," and with that he walked away.

"Are you ever gonna say yes to Chris?" Anna asked Daisy.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Hello, Mariano/Hernandez residence," Daisy greeted into the phone.

"Hey Daisy, it's your dad,"

"Dad, hi," Daisy responded, surprised.

"So, how does dinner sound?" Daisy's dad, Carlos asked her.

"Sounds great," Daisy smiled.

"Ok, so Saturday at seven?" he asked.

"Perfect,"

"Listen I'm transferring to London, for work, and I was wondering if you would like to come and stay there with me, over the summer break," her dad announced over dinner.

"Oh, wow," Daisy said excited.

"I hope that's a yes. Of course I still have to talk about it with Jess, but hopefully that was a yes," he smiled.

"A big yes," Daisy replied happily.

"I am going to miss you Daisy," Jess said as he hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too, Jessie-boy," she said as she hugged him back. "I'm going to miss the whole town. Do me a favor?"

"What?" he asked as he helped her with her bags.

"Be nice to everyone in town. You know, on my behalf," she told him.

"I'll try," he said as he put her bags in the taxi. "Take care of her Carlos," Jess told him.

"I will don't worry," he said as he shook Jess' hand.

Jess waved as the taxi drove away.

As the taxi was driving past Lorelai's house, she saw Dean leaving and buttoning his shirt up. Even though there was really any proof, she knew he had slept with Rory.

A/n: So that is what basically happened on Gilmore Girls, season four. Of course more happened in between, but this is what pretty much sums it up. But, yes Rory still sleeps with Dean. Yes, Luke and Lorelai still kiss, yes Emily and Richard still separate, and yes Rory still goes to Europe with Emily. Oh, and Kirk still runs out of the Dragonfly inn naked. So stay tuned to my season five of Gilmore Girls.


	8. Beginning of New Life pt2

One of the reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter: Beginning of New Life. Pt. 2

"So, Hartford State?" Luke asked again as he sat on the couch in Jess' apartment.

"Yup," Jess said as he looked at the mail.

"What are you going to major in?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer.

"English," Jess replied automatically.

"New it," Luke said as he drank some water.

"Then why you ask?" Jess asked as he opened a letter from Chilton.

Luke ignored his question and asked, "What's that?"

"Letter from Chilton. Tells me what she needs, and her schedule," Jess said, sounding interested. "Let's see. Chemistry Honors, Algebra II honors, AP Spanish Literature. What the hell? I'm living with a nerd," Jess joked.

"You're going to tease her huh?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean AP Spanish Literature? I don't even think I took a language in high school," Jess said as he examined her schedule.

"Let me see that," as Luke was looking at her schedule he was surprised to see that Daisy really had a tough schedule. "Can she actually do all of these classes?" he asked.

"Well yeah. The AP Spanish is no surprise to me. She's been speaking Spanish ever since she was little,"

As Luke continued to scan the Chilton letter, he came across the letter stating she should have read certain books. "Did you tell her she had to summer reading," Luke asked Jess.

"What? There's summer reading?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Jess, how could you?" Luke asked believing him.

"Chill out Luke, I was just being sarcastic. Plus, she's already read some of them, probably even all of them," Jess said looking at the reading list.

"When is she coming back?" Luke asked.

"Two more weeks," Jess answered. "I think it's the 28th,"

"You don't even know when she's coming back?" Luke asked.

"She's coming back the 28th, I'm positive," Jess restated.

Luke looked at his watch. "Look, I got to leave. Need to get back to the diner,"

"Bye," Jess called out, as Luke left. Jess walked to his room and got the brochures, from Hartford State, out of his bookshelf. He looked down at them, and read the description of his major.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai greeted as she sat at the counter.

"Hey. Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please," Lorelai said, and took a sip of her coffee when he gave it to her.

"So, when is Rory getting back?" Jess asked.

"Um, soon," Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai," Lane said as she came up to her.

"Hey Lane. How's it going?"

"Peachy. Um, Jess, table by the window needs their order taken. So stop talking and get back to work," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he said with fake enthusiasm.

Lane turned her attention back to Lorelai. "So, Rory is almost coming home. You excited?" Lane asked smiling.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied trying to act normal.

"Well, I better get back to work," Lane said.

"Ok,"

Lorelai has been nervous for Rory's coming home. Rory didn't leave to happy with her and that was really upsetting her. As Lorelai headed to the inn, she couldn't stop thinking on how things got out of control. As she got into her car, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom," a little voice said on the other line.

"Rory," Lorelai said, surprised her daughter had called.

"Yeah. Um, I just really needed to talk to you. The reason I called was to say that I really miss you," she told her mom.

"I really miss you too, hon," Lorelai said.

"And I want to say that I'm sorry I left with a grudge against you," she continued. "That was wrong of me,"

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Lorelai responded, glad she was back on speaking terms with her best friend.

"Mom, I need you to do something for me," Rory said.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I need you to give a letter to Dean. I already sent it to you and all you have to do is hand it to him," she told Lorelai.

"Okay," Lorelai agreed without questioning her daughter. "It's great to hear you Rory,"

"It's great to hear you too,"

Lorelai continued talking to Rory not caring that she was going to be late for work.

Jess walked into the hall of Hartford state to pick up his schedule. As he was walking he bumped into a petite girl. She had black short, layered, hair, and green eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized and helped pick up her stuff she dropped.

"It's okay. Me bumping into something or someone was bound to happen," she chuckled. "So, picking up your schedule?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?" he asked.

"Same. I'm Jasmine," she said and stretched out her hand.

"Jess," he said and shook her hand.

"So, what year are you?" she asked him.

"Freshman, just starting the college life," he answered her.

"Me too. You know, you don't look like you would be a freshman in college," she told.

"Ah, I'm actually supposed to be a sophomore right now, but I needed some time to recollect myself, I guess you could say," he explained.

"Understandable,"

When they both got their schedule, they walked out together. "I know I just met you and all, but would you like to get some coffee or something?" she asked with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"Sure. I'd like that," Jess smiled.

"Cool, let's go," she said. As they walked together, Jess found himself smiling and enjoying his time.

A/n: so that was the beginning of season five. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned.


	9. Homecoming

One of the Reasons

Disclaimer: I don not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter: Homecoming

"Luke, have you seen my wallet?" Jess asked as he entered the diner.

"Right here," Luke said, holding his wallet up.

"Wow, Jess, why are you dressed so date-ish?" Lorelai asked, as she examined his clothing.

Jess looked down at what he was wearing. "A Ramones t-shirt looks date-ish?"

"I was kidding Jess. Are you really going on a date?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah. It's weird, I haven't been on a date for a long time," Jess replied as he made sure he had his keys.

"Rusty in the dating area?" Lorelai smirked.

"Something like that," Jess said back.

"So, where you going?" Luke asked him.

"We're going to the movies," Jess answered.

"Well, have fun. Don't stay out to late, now. Look at you, you're all grown up now, and you're all nervous and shaky," Luke grinned.

"Shut up Luke," Jess glared. He said bye to Lorelai and walked out the diner.

"1,2,3," Luke counted as Jess came rushing back in.

"I forgot my wallet," Jess mumbled and walked away from a laughing Luke and Lorelai.

"So, that movie sucked," Jasmine commented about the movie they had just seen.

"Oh, yeah," Jess agreed.

"Even though the movie sucked, I still had a great time," Jasmine said with a smile.

"I did too," Jess smiled back.

"So, I have to say that I love your shirt," Jasmine said to him.

"You're a Ramones fan?" he asked.

"Yeah, my aunt raised me with them," she said.

"You lived with your aunt?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. My parents died when I was three in a car accident," she told him.

"Sorry to hear that," he said, which received him a nod. "I barely knew my dad until last summer. And my mom, let's just say she wasn't all there I guess you can say,"

"Do you think it'll ever be normal between you guys?" she asked him.

"In some ways it will. Me and my parents are cool now, but we go by on a first name basis. I call my dad Jimmy and I call my mom Liz," he explained.

"At least your relationship is getting somewhere,"

"I guess,"

"So tell me about Daisy. She seems very important," she stated.

"She is. And it's weird how much I care about her. If someone told me I was going to take care of a fourteen-year-old teenage girl, I would have told them they were crazy, but it would have been true," Jess replied.

"She seems like a cool kid. And if she goes to Chilton, she must be very smart," she noted.

"She is smart. She's already taking an AP class," he told her.

"What class is that?" she asked.

"Spanish Literature,"

"Wow, that's very impressive. Wow, I'm really blown away. I mean, I speak Spanish, but I was never really good that I went up to an AP class. Well that and I took French," they both laughed and then she continued, "When is she coming back?" she asked.

"The twenty-eighth," he answered.

"Excited?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Remember when you told me you had to 'recollect yourself' ?" he nodded and she continued. "Is taking care of Daisy one way that helped you?"

"Yeah. I was a mess. I had flunked out of high school, and my uncle and me had a deal: in order for me to live with him, I would go to school and graduate. But that didn't happen. So I ran to Jimmy, and saw my life turn around, and I'm glad that happened," he told her.

"Wow, you should write a book or something. You know what, you should. I mean you're majoring in English Literature and you've practically read every single book out in the world. I can really see you being named 'New York's Bestseller Author'," she informed him.

"Well, when you say it that way," he smirked. She laughed and he smiled. "Hey, you want some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sure, but as long as it is in a cone," she smiled.

"could you have it any other way? Come on," he said as they walked to the ice cream parlor. "So, tell me how you decided to major in engineering," he told her.

"Well," she started, as they entered the ice cream parlor. The rest of the night was full of laughter and getting to know one another. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Jess, where have you been?" Luke asked as Jess walked into the diner, thirty minutes late.

"Sorry, got to bed late and I over slept," Jess answered and immediately got to work.

"So, it was a good date?"

"Yeah, I had really good time," Jess smiled.

Luke, getting the wrong impression, said. "Did you sleep with her on the first date?"

"God, Luke, no. I'm not you," Jess replied back.

"Sorry, and I don't sleep with my date on the first date," Luke commented.

"Whatever you say," Jess said as he went to take Babette's order.

"So, what will be?" he asked her.

"Just some coffee," Babette told him.

"Make that two," Ms. Patty said as she came in and sat down with Babette.

"Ok," Jess said as he went to get them some coffee. As he was walking away he heard Ms Patty say, "Yes, it's true. Apparently Dean had an affair with another woman,"

"With who?" Babette asked.

"It pains me to say this but," in a hushed whisper, "Rory,".

"No, it can't be," Babette said.

"Well, it seems that it is. She sent him a letter and Lindsey found it," Ms. Patty went on. When Jess brought them their coffee, they stopped talking, but immediately continued when he walked away.

Jess couldn't believe it. The question that was running through his mind was, 'How could Rory Gilmore sleep with a married man?".

"Do you see her?" Luke asked, desperately trying to look in front of the people who were blocking the gate.

"No Luke, for the fifth time, no," Jess answered, irritated. "And I cannot believe you made Lorelai make you a sign,"

"What? You're not the only one excited about her coming back home. Plus, knowing her, I know she'll think it's hilarious but cute," Luke said.

"You do know her," Jess said. He looked ahead and finally saw Daisy coming looking around for them. "Daisy!" he called out.

She turned her head and when she saw Jess and Luke, she smiled and walked to them.

"Jess, hey," she greeted and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "You have no idea how much I've missed your annoying butt," she said.

"You have no idea how much I've missed _your_ annoying butt," he said as he let go of her.

"Hey Luke," she said and gave him a hug, which he also returned back. "Love the sign, hilarious but cute," she smiled.

"See," Luke told Jess.

Jess just shook his head. "Let's go get your bags,"

"Okay," Daisy said and they started walking.

"So Daisy, did you finish your summer reading list?" Luke asked her.

"There was a reading list?" Daisy asked.

"What? Jess, you didn't tell her," Luke said as he hit him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding Luke, I knew there was a reading list," She laughed.

He looked at Jess and said, "Did you put her up to this? You did put her up to this,"

Jess, smirking, replied, "Uncle Luke, I am appalled that you would think I would do that,"

"Oh, stop playing cute with me, I know you made her do it," he continued.

"It's great to be back," Daisy grinned and laughed at Luke and Jess.

"Damn it Daisy. What the hell do you have in here?" Jess asked as they got to the apartment.

"Souvenirs," she said simply.

"And you just had to buy so much it takes up one bag?" he asked.

"Hello, memories," she smiled. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah," he said as he got a bag from the truck.

"What do you say we all forget about my bags right now and go to the diner where you can make me a burger?" Daisy asked, with a smile.

"I say let's go," he said as he put the bags back into the car. They all got in and headed for the diner.

"You guys take a seat and get you your hamburger," Luke said as they entered the diner.

"Daisy!" Lane squealed when she saw her sit at the counter.

"Hey Lane," Daisy said, and got up to give her a hug.

"How was London?" Lane asked.

"Fantastic. Definitely a place I have to visit again,"

"So, what's in the bag?" Lane asked as she saw the bag that Daisy had.

"Oh, I don't know. Just stuff. Like lip gloss, my phone, and Lane Kim's present," Daisy smiled.

"Now that is the answer that I wanted to hear. Hand it over," Lane said with her hands in front of her.

Daisy pulled out some drumsticks with different designs on them. "Oh my gosh," Lane squealed.

"You like?"

"Of course I like. These are beautiful," Lane said, examining the sticks.

"And if you look closely, you can see your name in the designs," Daisy pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, you are the best," Lane squealed again and hugged Daisy again. "I'm gonna go home and put these in a special place. Luke, I'm taking my break," she yelled out and left the diner.

"Wow," Jess said as he watched her practically run down the street.

"Here you go Daisy," Luke said as he placed her food down.

"Thanks Luke," she said and started eating. "Hmm, I've really missed these burgers,"

"Glad you're enjoying it. Jess you sure you're not hungry?" Luke asked him.

"I'm sure," Jess nodded.

"Oh Luke, before I forget, here is your present," Daisy said as she handed him a baseball cap with a no cell phone sign. "I know, it's stupid, but I think it's funny,"

"I like it," he said as he took the one he had on off and put the new one on. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Perfect," she smiled. As Luke went back into the kitchen, Jess' cell phone rang.

"ohooooo," Daisy said, imitating Adam Sandler from 'Billy Madison'.

"Shut up Billy Madison. I'll be right back. Hey," he said into the phone as he walked outside.

As Daisy watched him, she noticed how he would laugh and smile. "Hey Luke,"

"Yeah?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"Why is Jess smiling like that?" she asked, as she kept watching Jess smile.

"Oh, he must be talking to Jasmine," he told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Jasmine. He met her at Hartford State," he explained.

"Oh really," she said with a smile. Jess came back in and sat down. Daisy looked at him with a smile.

Jess, who was trying to ignore her stares, gave up. "Damn it Luke, why'd you tell her?"

"What? You didn't tell me I couldn't tell her," Luke argued back.

"So you have a girlfriend," she teased.

"Shut up Daisy," Jess said.

"Oh, you're shy. That's so cute," she continued.

"How 'bout you take that burger to go huh?" Jess asked, trying to change the subject.

"And now you're trying to change the subject," she grinned.

"Luke, I'll bring your truck tomorrow," Jess told him as he got up.

"Alright," Luke said.

"Bye Luke," Daisy said. "Thanks for the burger,"

"Bye,"

As they were walking to the car, Daisy was greeted by welcomes and hugs.

"So, Jess," Daisy started as she fastened her seatbelt. "What's her name?"

"Jasmine Ortiz," he responded.

"Latina," she admired.

"Yup,"

"You really like her huh?" she asked.

"I do. She makes me laugh and I've really needed that," he told her.

"What about me?" she pouted.

"You make me laugh, but in a different way. You get what I mean,"

"I know what you mean,"

"So do you mind if I go up to Hartford tomorrow to see her?" he asked.

"You're going on a date, you're so grown up," she said as she pinched his cheek.

"It's like you and Luke are out to get me," Jess said.

"No, it's the whole town who's out to get you, not just Luke and me," she joked.

"You sure haven't changed," Jess told her.

"Would you have wanted me to change?" she asked.

"Nope,"

"Good. Do you think you can drop me off at Anna's house tomorrow. You know before your date?" she asked.

"Sure. But it might be late when I pick you up," he told her.

"Well do you mind if I sleep at her house," she asked.

He looked at her and said, "You already had this all planned out huh? "

She sighed. "Yes, you caught me. Anna already asked her mom if I can stay the night and she said yes. Now all you have to do is say 'Yes Daisy, you may stay at Anna's for the night',"

"Ok. Yes Daisy, you may stay at Anna's for the night," he mimicked her.

"Thank you,"

"So are you guys going to do any special girl stuff?" He smirked.

"Well if you must know we are going to go to a liquor store and take all the money and beer. Then use our fake id's to get into the over 21 clubs," she joked with a serious face.

"Well don't get caught," he joked back.

"I won't ," she chuckled.

As Jess was about to turn the corner, they heard Lindsey's mom yelling at Rory, and then Lorelai trying to defend Rory. They stayed silent all the way to the apartment thinking how Rory Gilmore could do such a thing. But at the same time, feeling sorry for her.

a/n: Hey. I have to say this chapter was long. Compared to my other stories, it is very long. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Is there such a thing as Hartford State? I don't think there is…oh well.


	10. You know what civilized means?

One of the Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls.

Chapter: You know what civilized means?

"So have fun, and don't do anything illegal and remember, protection is always needed, if you know what I mean,"

"Daisy just get out of the car," Jess demanded.

"Ok, have fun," Daisy said as she got out of the car.

"You too," he said and drove off as soon as Daisy went into Anna's house.

"So, hope you're hungry," Anna told Daisy.

"I'm very hungry," Daisy said.

"Good. I told the girls they could meet us at the Pizza Parlor, and my sister is driving us," Anna told Daisy.

"She passed then," Daisy said, indicating her driving test.

"Yup. Come on Rosemary, we're ready," Anna called out to her sister, as she put her coat on. "So, what's in the bag? Presents?"

"Well duh," Daisy smirked.

Anna squealed and hugged Daisy. "I've missed you so much. I was bored without you,"

"I missed you too,"

"Hey Daisy," Rosemary greeted.

"Hi Rosemary,"

"You guys ready?" Rosemary asked.

"Yup," they said in union and left to go eat.

"This is very cute," Carla, one of Daisy's friends, said. "Thanks,"

"No problem. When I saw it, it just screamed Carla, and I knew I had to get it," Daisy said to her.

"It's so great to have you back," her other friend, Esperanza, commented.

"It's great to be back," Daisy said as she took another bite of her pizza. She didn't notice a couple of boys enter the restaurant and pointing to her table, until Anna noticed them.

"Looks we're going to have some company soon," she said, motioning to the table with the boys staring at them. "And they're just staring. Wait, correction there, they're staring at Ms. Daisy Hernandez,"

"How do you know they're gonna come over here?" Daisy asked her.

"Because Christopher Draven is like that. He sees you here, and he's not gonna let the night go by without trying to flirt with you. He's also gonna try and persuade you to go out with him, again," Anna explained.

"And he usually gets what he wants," Carla added.

"You are always the one who says that," Daisy said.

"Well it's true though,"

"And any minute now, he is going to walk over here and start messing with you, or flirting actually and then say he's gonna pick you up at seven on Saturday and wink at you," Esperanza said.

"And I'll say no. I don't like a guy who's very predictable," Daisy joked.

"You're gonna say yes to him aren't you?" Anna asked.

"I think one of these days I will, until then, all he could do is wait," Daisy said.

"So you wanna leave now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure. Um, excuse me?" Daisy said, getting the attention of the waiter. "Can we please have the check please?" she asked politely.

"Actually, some one already paid," the waiter told them. "The table of boys over there," he said, pointing to Chris' table.

"You ladies have a good night," he said and walked to another table.

"I didn't expect that," Carla announced.

"Neither did I," Anna agreed. "Let's go, Rosemary's outside,"

As Daisy was heading to the door, she turned her head and saw Chris staring at her. She smiled at him and he smirked at her. She gave him a bigger smile before she walked out the door, and noticed he gave her a smile as well. Not a smirk, but a smile.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah?" she said to Anna as they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Do you like him?" Anna asked referring to Chris.

"I think I do. Just a little," Daisy answered.

"But why? I mean, he's always giving you 'I want your body, not your heart' vibes," Anna said.

"I know, but there's something about him that attracts me to him. Don't know what though," she admitted.

"Do you think he likes you?"

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. But I've decided to say yes to him when he asks me out, it'll surprise him," Daisy told Anna

"So the next time he asks you out, you'll say yes?" she asked.

"Not next time, but soon," Daisy answered.

As they laid down, Anna tells Daisy, "I think he truly likes you,"

"I guess we'll see," Daisy said, not really believing Anna.

"Hope she wasn't a burden, Mrs. Harris," Jess joked, the following morning when he picked Daisy up.

"Not at all; she was a complete angel," Mrs. Harris smiled.

"So, I'll talk to you later," Daisy told Anna.

"Bye," Anna said.

"Bye," Daisy waved and got into the car.

"How was you night?" Jess asked.

"It was fun. How was your night?"

"It was fun," Jess replied.

"Clean fun or dirty fun?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

"I am not going to answer that," Jess replied.

"Fine, I won't tell you if my night was clean or dirty,"

"The dirtiest your night would be is getting pizza sauce on your shirt," Jess told her.

"Funny," Daisy said sarcastically.

"Emily left a message last night," Jess said, referring to Emily Gilmore.

"Really, what she say?" she asked.

"They invited us to dinner tonight. A 'welcome back feast'," he said.

"Are they still separated?" Daisy asked.

"Yup,"

"Wow. Of all people, I never expected them to separate. It's sad in a way. So, what exactly is going to happen tonight?"

" Well, this morning I talked to Lorelai, and she said that we are still going to have a "civil" dinner. Meaning, Richard and Emily are going to pretend that they get along right now, for our sake," Jess told her.

"Sounds eventful," Daisy stated.

"I guess we should bring the popcorn," Jess grinned.

"How can you find this amusing? They could get a divorce!" Daisy said.

"It was just a joke and I can't believe I'm saying this but Lorelai would've found it amusing," Jess replied.

Daisy stayed quiet until two minutes later she said, "She would have found it amusing,"

Jess looked over her and said, "You were thinking whether or not she would find it amusing? How are you going to Chilton,"

"Just keep your eyes on the road," she told him.

"You're late," Emily said when she opened the door for Rory and Lorelai.

"It was Rory's fault," Lorelai quickly said and pointed to Rory.

"We're sorry grandma," Rory apologized and gave her coat to the maid. As they walked to the living room, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Emily announced.

"Someone is in trouble," Lorelai grinned, knowing it was Jess and Daisy, who were also late.

"We are so sorry we're late Emily," Daisy said as Jess and herself walked in and handed their coats to the maid. "Thank you," Daisy said to the maid.

"It was all my gosh darn fault. I'm really, really sorry; I feel so bad, I know how you like us to be on time," Daisy continued as they followed Emily into the living room.

"It's quite alright Daisy," Emily smiled.

"Hey, how come you don't get mad at them?" Lorelai said whined.

"Because they are not always late," Emily said back.

"Good evening Richard," Jess said and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey Lorelai," Daisy greeted.

"Hey Daisy, long time no see," Lorelai said, and stood up to hug her.

"Hi Rory," Daisy said with a warm smile.

"Hey," Rory smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Emily I think you deserve a hug too," Daisy said and walked over to Emily and gave her a hug. "You too Richard," she said and gave him a hug. "But not you Jess," she said and sat down.

"Don't you just feel the love in the room?" Jess said, sarcastically.

Everyone stayed quiet for awhile and all you could hear was the clocking ticking away the seconds.

"SO," Lorelai began, as she twiddled her thumbs "Mom, Rory, Daisy, how was your guys' trip?"

"It was magnificent, thank you for asking Lorelai," Emily said, grateful to have something to talk about.

"Rory?"

"Just like grandma said, magnificent," she replied.

"Daisy, how 'bout?" Emily asked.

"London was brilliant. It was so great, I can't even describe it in words," she said with a wide smile.

"Did you go-" Richard began, but Daisy finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, I did go to the Globe Theater, and it's really something. You were right, it's amazing and it's also really big,"

"Did you shop?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Of course I loved the stands they had at the markets and stuff," Daisy answered.

Again, silence engulfed the room and you were only able to here the clock ticking away.

A couple of minutes later, the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

………………..

"Oh my god," sighed Lorelai. "I seriously thought it was going to go down in there with all the silence."

"I know," Rory agreed as she looked out the car window as her mom drove back to stars Hollow.

Lorelai turned to look at Rory. "Hey hon, what's wrong?"

"I'm just I don't know. The whole issue with Dean is still bugging me and I'm just…" Rory trailed of looking for the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"Confused?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory whispered.

………………..

"Jess! Hurry up with your hair or I am going to be late for school!" Daisy yelled as she waited for him at the door impatiently.

"Jeez, so touchy today," Jess said as he came out of his room and walked out the door with Daisy following him. "Nervous?"

"Yes, as a matter of a fact yes," she said and Jess laughed. "Yes I am a nerd and proud okay."

"I get to pick the tunes." he said as he started the car.

"Tunes? You're a dork," she said to him.

"And proud," he said with a smirk and she laughed.

As she got to school, everyone stared as she got out of the car that was blasting Social Distortion.

"Bye Jess who likes to show off," Daisy said as she closed the door.

"Get good education!" He called out to her as he drove off.

Daisy smiled at the students who walked by as she walked to her new locker.

"So I was thinking, new year we should try and get along and be civilized to each other," came a voice beside her as she opened her locker.

"You know what being civilized means?" she remarked sarcastically already knowing who it was.

"Aren't you Ms. Hilarious."

"My new nickname," she said with a smile as she looked up at Chris Draven.

He laughed and looked down at her. "How was London?"

"Fun."

"So, did you bring me back anything?" he asked.

"No, I only got gifts for the people who I like."

"Harsh." He leaned down to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I know how you can re-pay me for no gift."

"And he's back," she said as she pushed him away and starting walking away.

"Come on Daisy," he said as he caught up with her. "What will it take for me to get you to go out with me?"

"You actually proving that you like me maybe," she said as she increased her pace.

"I do like you but you won't believe me," he said getting frustrated.

"It seriously hasn't even been five minutes that I've been here and you are already getting on my nerves," she said to him getting frustrated herself.

"Just say yes," Chris said. "Don't make me get on my knees and beg."

Daisy shook her head. "I'll see you later Chris. Thanks for buying the pizza by the way," she said to him as she walked into her class.

………………………………...

a/n: eh, this was blah. I'm pretty bored with this story so again I am probably just going to end it and be like months later for each chapter.


End file.
